cats_of_the_island_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clan Code
The Clan Code or the Code of Honor is a list of thirteen rules/laws that the Clans follow. Kits are taught this code from the time they open their ears to the moment they draw their last breath. History The Clan Code was created seasons before the current Clans, by cats unknown. It was taught to the current Clans through a dream, and thus only the first members of the new Clans know it. Cats who learnt it later, (example: Duskwhisker of LeafClan,) had a harder time accepting it. The Code # Care for the Clan first. Hunt only for the Clan. # Don’t split your loyalties. Your Clan is your Clan, don’t try to change it. # Patrol your borders, keep loners, rogues, house cats, and other Clans out. The border is there for a reason. # Those who cannot hunt will be fed first. Elders were the ones hunting for you when you were a kit, respect them and feed the kits. # Kits must stay in camp until they are apprentices, unless accompanied by a warrior, with the leader’s approval. # Kits must be more that four moons to start apprentice training. # Before apprentices become warriors, they must vigil for one night. # When the leader dies, the Clan must choose an elder to represent the leader until one is chosen. # There must be a gathering held at the start of season, and in the middle of each season. No fighting will happen at this time. # Warriors do not kill other cats, unless they are forced to do so to save their life. # Cats may travel on other Clan territories if they have something to report or ask for help. # The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. # Commands of the leader are more important than beliefs of the warrior. The Medicine Code # Medicine cats must help all cats in danger, from their Clan or not. # Medicine cats cannot have kits, but can raise a kit who does not have parents. This kit will become a medicine cat. # Medicine cats cannot learn to fight, but can learn to hunt. # Medicine cats shall not be harmed in battle. # If one chooses, a warrior can become a medicine cat apprentice, but a medicine cat cannot become a warrior. # A medicine cat must be able to interpret signs and omens from the spirits. # A medicine cat’s job is to save cats, and must do everything in their power to save their Clan. # Medicine cats are allowed to forget borders and rivalries, as long as they are only hunting for herbs, and not spying. # Medicine cats should use herbs to heal, not to hurt. # Medicine cats are allowed to keep things confidentiality, and no cat can pry anything from a medicine cat. Breaking the Code Thought Leaf Clan would rather die than admit it, there have been instances where the code is broken by a cat. Most rules are followed. Examples of Breaking the Clan Code * Rule 1 * Rule 2 was broken by Lilynose when she left the Clan to have her kits. * Rule 3 was broken by Bay, King, Ginger and Fox when they hunted on Leaf Clan's territory. * Rule 4 * Rule 5 * Rule 6 * Rule 7 * Rule 8 * Rule 9 was broken by Cedarheart when, at the full-leaf gathering when he attacked Flowerleap. * Rule 10 was broken by Talon when he killed Cypress at the battle in the field, King when he killed Midnight in the stream bed battle, Flower when she killed Tiny in the stream bed battle, and Cedarheart when he killed Ripple by giving him deathberries. This was nearly broken by Cloudy in the stream bed battle when he tried to kill Talon. * Rule 11 * Rule 12 * Rule 13 The Medicine Cat Code # Rule 1 was broken by Cedarheart when he refused to aid Thorn. # Rule 2 was broken by Leafheart when she gave birth to Smokekit and Brightkit. # Rule 3 was broken by Cedarheart when he attacked Flowerleap at the gathering, and Leafheart when she practiced fighting with Brightpaw. # Rule 4 was broken by Flowerleap when she attacked Cedarheart. # Rule 5 was broken by Talon when he ordered Cedarheart to step down from being a medicine cat. # Rule 6 was broken by Berrypaw when he refused to read the signs and tell Sunclaw about them. # Rule 7 was broken by Leafheart when she refused to ask BayClan for their coltsfoot. # Rule 8 was broken by Leafheart when she traveled to BayClan to steal from their store, and broken by Cedarheart when he snuck into SmokeClan. # Rule 9 was broken by Cedarheart when he Category:Clan Life Category:Reference